Karamel
by CaptainCanary45
Summary: Mon-El is in danger, Kara needs to save him.
1. The News

Kara flew through her open window into her apartment. She didn't see Mon-El. _Where is he?_ , she wondered, _He should be here by now_. Just as she thought that she heard a knock on the door. Using her X-Ray vision she scanned the door. Seeing Alex, Kara went to the door and opened it. "What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Alex responded, "Is that too much for an older sister to ask."

"Something is off." Kara said suspiciously, "What happened?"

"You should sit down."

"I'm fine. Just tell me what happened."

"Mon-El was captured."

"What! How?" Kara burst out.

"I would tell you if you didn't interrupt me." Alex said sounding agitated.

"Sorry." Kara said, "Continue."

"The DEO got a call that someone was attacking aliens and Mon-El went to go check it out, he never reported in." Alex said, "When we went to check out what had happened all we found were dead humans. Dead from heat vision."

"Heat vision?" Kara said surprised, "But Kal and I are the only kryptonians left. How is that possible."

"We don't know." Alex said giving Kara a hug, "I know you two were close. I'm sorry. We are going to do everything in our power to find Mon-El. Hank said that you couldn't be involved because you are emotionally attached to Mon-El. Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to call someone to talk to you?"

"No," Kara said holding back tears, "I'll be fine. I gotta get to CatCo. Don't want to be fired."

"Are you sure?" Alex said relinquishing the hug.

"Yes," Kara said, "Work will help me forget whats going on. See you tonight."

"Yes, right, tonight." Alex said rubbing her hands together.

"You have to cancel girls night." Kara said in realization.

"Yes, sorry, the DEO is pulling everyone they can into this."

"We both need to get to work." Kara said changing the topic.

"Yes, bye."

"Good luck in finding Mon-El." Kara said stepping into her bedroom to change into her work clothes. As she did so Kara started to cry.


	2. Questions

Mon-El woke up to darkness outside. Where was he? A roof, he gathered, but where? He spotted someone standing on the top of the roof. Who was he?

"Glad you are awake." A voice said. Probably coming from the man on the edge of the roof.

"Who are you?" Mon-El asked, "Why did you take me? Where are we? Wha-"

"You ask too many questions." The voice interrupted. "I am no one of consequence. I took you because I need you for an experiment. And I will not tell you where we are. Now your turn to answer my questions. Why are you here?"

"I am here because my prince sent me here." Mon-El said, still confused.

"Is that true?"

"You are making me question what I know to be true."

"That is my experiment. To see how people answer to questions about their reality."

Mon-El stood, and walked to the man. It was a strange brownish material, kind of like wood, but less woodlike.

"That is cardboard. Don't touch it."

"Why not? It looks fun." Mon-El said tauntingly, hand hovering over the 'cardboard'.

"You won't touch it because I know how to hurt you." The voice said threateningly.

"Don't get feisty." Mon-El said quickly stepping away from the 'cardboard'. "Just having a bit of fun. Why is your experiment so important anyway?"

"Because I want to understand the world better." The voice said, it was clearly annoyed.

"Why don't you live in it?" Mon-El said in his bravest voice, that he could muster. "That sounds like a good way to talk to people. You can also not hide in the dark, and get people to trust you."

"I don't like people." The voice said simply, "They are loud. Aliens are so much better."

"They are people too."

"Soo, what's your point?"

"I'm a person, and you are talking to me."

"Your easy to talk to." The voice said suspicious, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Mon-El said putting his hands up in defence, "I'm innocent."

"You don't know how many people I've heard that from." The voice said clearly annoyed thoroughly. "Now back to my experiment. Why do you think that aliens are people?"

"You changed the subject on purpose." Mon-El said accusingly.

"Just answer the dang question!" The voice nearly shouted.

"Fine." Mon-El said, "If you insist. I think that aliens are people because-cus-cus…. Why do I think that aliens are people?" This voice was smart! He was making Mon-El question everything. Mon-El needed to trick him, or get him off topic. Kara was probably worried about him, he was supposed to have gone out with her on what she called a 'date'.

"I'm asking the questions here, but that was a nice question." The voice said with a tinge of respect. "I'll give you some time to think."


	3. Crying and Tachyons

Kara stepped out of the elevator into CatCo. Another day at work, worried and miserable, but Kara would never let that weigh her down. Mon-El must be pushed to the back of her mind. How though? She was just so worried about him. He could be hurt, he could be lost, he could be scared. The sight of James pulled her from her thoughts.

"Hey, Kara." James asked, "How are you?"

"Alex told you didn't she?" Kara said suspiciously, beginning to walk to James' office briskly.

"No!" James declared. Kara looked at him. "Yes, she did. She only wants to make sure that you are okay." James following her to his office.

"My goodness!" Kara exclaimed. "I told her not to."

"She is worried about you."

"I still told her not to." Kara sat down on the couch in James' office. James sat down next to her. "Do you know if she told anyone else?"

"No, I don't." James said.

Kara started to cry for the second time that day. James wrapped his arm around Kara to comfort her. "I just so worried about him." Kara sobbed, "And now Alex is looking for him and she might be kidnaped too. I wish life wasn't so hard." Kara buried her head in James' chest.

"Shh, shh." James said comfortingly, "Everything is going to be okay. Everything will work out fine." James pulled out a handkerchief out of his pocket and gave it to Kara.

"He-he-he could be lost, or-or-or hurt, or-or dead." Kara sobbed into the handkerchief.

"I'm sure he is not lost, or hurt, or dead, especially not dead." James said pulling Kara's head up to look him in the eye. "Mon-El is a strong guy. He learned it from you. He is going to be fine."

Kara wiped her eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

"I just know." James said standing up. "Anyway, Mon-El would want you to be strong. He would want you to go about your normal life." Kara stood up and tried to give James back his handkerchief. "No, no, you need it more than I do right now."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked still holding the handkerchief out.

"Yes, very sure." James said shoving Kara on her way, right into Lena Luthor.

"Just who I was looking for." Lena said surprised that Kara had been shoved into her.

"Sorry, sorry. James shoved me." Kara said embarrassed.

"Trator!" James said jokingly.

"What do you need me for, Lena?" Kara asked elbowing James lightly in the stomach.

"Are you alright, Kara?" Lena said noticing Kara's red eyes.

"Just fine." Kara replied, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Anyway, I need your help with a…. Technical problem that I think you might be able to help me fix." Lena said, clearly hiding something.

"I'm useless with technology." Kara said confused, "But I do have a friend that might be able to help."

"Only you can help me with this." Lena said, "Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Alright." Kara said, intrigued by the mysterious technical issue Lena had. Kara showed Lena to the balcony. "Soo, what is it that you need me for?"

"Do you know anything about tachyons?" Lena asked.

"Surprisingly, yes, I do." Kara said surprised.

"Well, I have been building a tachyon enhancer. It recently exploded, and now there is a blue, water like thing floating on the 12th floor of L-Corp." Lena said, "I was wondering if Supergirl would be able to help me understand what it is."

"It is a portal to another dimension." Kara said, remembering when the Flash had visited, and she had helped get him home.

"How do you know so much about tachyons?" Lena inquired.

"I have a friend that is kind of obsessed with them." Kara lied, "He created a portal and went through it, I haven't seen him since."

"Really?" Lena questioned.

"Yes, his name was Barry Allen." Kara said.


	4. Answers

Mon-El heard a woosh above him, the voice was back. "Now, do you have a answer for me?" The voice asked.

"Yes, I do." Mon-El replied, "Aliens are people because they can think, and anyone that can think deserves to be called a person."

"Good answer." The voice said, clearly impressed. "Now I will answer one of your questions."

"Who are you?" Mon-El asked.

"My friends call me Ash." Ash answered, "You can call me the same. Now, back to my questions. How do you want to impact the world?"

"Do you mean, how do I want to be remembered?" Mon-El clarified.

"Sure." Ash answered.

"I want people to remember me as someone that wanted to make an impact for good on the world." Mon-El said, "I want to be remembered as a friend of Supergirl's. I want to be remembered as someone that is flawed, but that overcame their flaws, and became greater than them."

"Interesting." Ash said, "Now, ask me a question."

"Where are we?" Mon-El asked.

"We are in… I'm not sure where we are exactly. Somewhere on Earth." Ash responded, "Are you okay with that answer?"

"Could you give me specifics?" Mon-El inquired.

"Well, we are on a tower. It has a big clock on one side. I don't know what else to say." Ash said.

"That's good enough." Mon-El said, "Ask away."

"What did you want to be when you were younger?" Ash asked.

"I don't know if you have these on Earth, but I wanted to be a diplomat." Mon-El answered.

"We have those on Earth." Ash replied, "Now, what's another question you have for me?"

"Why do your friends call you Ash?"

"I actually don't have any friends. I just want to be called Ash. My real name is Astrid."

"Wait, you're a girl?"

"Yes, I use a voice changer to make me sound like a grown man." Mon-El heard a clicking sound, "This is what my voice actually sounds like."

"Your voice went from man to little girl."

The clicking sounded again. "There's a reason I use the voice changer." The deep, man's voice was back. "People underestimate 14 year olds, they don't underestimate grown men."

"You are really smart." Mon-El was impressed by this kid, "Wait, your parents allow you to kidnap aliens?"

There was a pase before Ash answered. "I don't have parents." She said solemnly.

"I-I'm sorry for bringing up an uncomfortable topic." Mon-El said ashamed of himself, "Why don't you ask me another question?"

"Okay," Ash replied, "What were you looking forward to the most before…"

"I was looking forward to a date I had with an amazing girl I know." Mon-El answered suddenly reminded of Kara. She must be so scared for him right now. Alex probably forced her to go to work. Then at work she probably was close to tears most of the time. Poor Kara. Mon-El began to worry about her.

"Sorry for taking you from your date." Ash said, pulling Mon-El from his thoughts.

"It's okay." Mon-El said.

"Now, ask me a question." Ash said.

"Can I see your face?" Mon-El asked.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was still in the shadows." Ash said stepping out of the shadows. She had golden brown hair, green eyes with streaks of blue in them, and she was wearing something that humans wore a lot. _I think its called 'jeans and a t-shirt_ , Mon-El thought. The t-shirt was a mustard yellow, the jeans a dark blue with white on the sides. She was quite beautiful. "Go ahead and ask a different question." Ash said.


	5. Anger and Family

Kara kept thinking about the portal that Lena had told her about. What if Barry had found a way to come visit? What if something dangerous was trying to get though? Maybe that person named Zoom that Barry had told her about? If it was Zoom then she needed to find a way to stop him. It probably wasn't Zoom, but still, she needed to be prepared for every possible situation. Kara didn't have time to worry about portals to different dimensions right now, Kara needed to worry about Mon-El. She punched the alien in the face. "Who is the other Kryptonian? Who attacked those humans and killed them?" Kara yelled at him.

"I don't know what your talking about." The alien said putting his hands up to protect himself. "I know nutten about sum other Kryptonian. Only you and 'Uberman."

"Fine." Kara said, clearly frustrated. She threw him at the approaching DEO agents and flew off. Alex and Hank would probably find out about her beating that alian up, but who cares. Kara had been sitting all day, she needed to do something. She needed to find Mon-El. Kara flew through her window and quickly pulled on some normal clothes. She was going over to L-Corp to help Lena.

"Hey, Kara." Lena said as she saw Kara walk up to the building. "How was your day?"

"I was sitting all day." Kara replied, "I need to do something. Where is the portal?"

"Follow me." Lena said opening the door for them to go into L-Corp. They walked to the elevator and got in. Lena pushed the button for the 11th floor.

"I thought you said it was on the 12th floor?" Kara asked.

"The elevator doesn't stop at the 12th floor." Lena answered, "We will walk up the stairs to the 12th floor from the 11th." The elevator began to move up, slowly. "Why were you so upset this morning?"

"I recently found out that one of my friends was kidnapped in the night." Kara answered, looking at the elevator doors, and not at Lena. "And I can't do anything to help with the investigation."

"I imagine that is frustrating." Lena said sympathetically.

"I am so frustrated." Kara said wringing her hands, "Alex says to stay put and not to interfere, but what if Mo-Mike is hurt or something?"

"I'm sure he is going to be fine."

"That's what James told me. Like the exact same words." Kara said finally turning towards Lena. Lena's face was full of worry. "It's nice of you to worry about this, but it is my problem to deal with."

"You are my only friend in the whole world, Kara." Lena replied, "If something is your problem, it is mine too." Their conversation was interrupted by the elevator opening onto the 11th floor.

"You are a good friend." Kara remarked, "I bet the only reason that I'm your only friend is because of your family. Other than them you are a great person all by yourself." They stepped out of the elevator onto the 11th floor. They walked in silence through the floor to the stairs.

When they got to the stairs Lena broke the sylence. "Do you have any family other than your sister?"

"My adoptive mother and cousin." Kara said as they began to climb the stairs. "My adoptive father is missing, only Alex, Eliza, and I believe that he is still alive." Kara didn't want to reveal too much. Especially that Lena's adoptive mother was the one holding Kara's adoptive father captive.

"You're adopted?" Lena asked, surprised.

"Yes, I am." Kara said as they reached the top of the stairs. The door to level 12 had caution/danger signs all around it.

"Are you ready?" Lena asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, let's go." Kara answered. Lena opened the door.


	6. Finished Experiments and New Problems

"Well…" Mon-El said, "Where are you from?"

"I am from a place… I'm not really willing to share the answer to that one." Ash said sheepishly.

"Well, I know that you can fly, and that you are super smart, so you are obviously from Krypton." Mon-El said.

"I'm from Krypton." Ash said, "And you are from Daxam. So we are the worst enemies."

"Supergirl is from Krypton," Mon-El pointed out, "And we get along just fine."

"Supergirl is also your age." Ash pointed out.

"Kinda, sort of." Mon-El said shifting his hand back and forth. "No one really knows how old she is, she was in the phantom zone for a while. I also didn't age for a while."

"That is complicated," Ash said lifting an eyebrow, "But something similar happened to me."

"I assumed so," Mon-El said, "You are a 14-year-old girl from Krypton, of course something happened to slow down your aging."

"Anyway, we need to get back to my experiment." Ash said changing the subject. "Soo, what do you think the meaning of life is?"

"You like to think deeply," Mona-El said, "Don't you?"

"Just answer the question." Ash said.

"Okay…" Mon-El said, "Can I have sometime to think?"

"Sure." Ash answered.

Mon-El thought, he thought really hard. What is the meaning of life? To be a good person? That probably was a part of it. To learn? That was probably another part of it. To learn and use that learning for good, and to help people? That sounded right. "The meaning of life is to learn, and to use that learning for good. To help other people understand. To show them the meaning of life." Mon-El finally answered, after a good ten minutes.

"That was a good answer." Ash replied. "I think that I have enough notes on how you think, but, uhh, we have a new problem."

"What kind of new problem?" Mon-El asked.

"Well, I really don't know where we are." Ash answered, "I think that I flew to fast and went to far. We could be on the other side of Earth for all I know."

"Well, this is really problematic." Mon-El said. He thought about Kara. _She is going to be really worried by now._ He wondered how long he had been gone. He wondered where they were. _Kara and the DEO will find us_. Mon-El thought trying to be optimistic. _Wherever we are, Kara will find us_.


	7. Portals and Consequences

Kara and Lena stepped into the room. It was large and empty, except for a portal in the middle of the room. "That's definitely a portal." Kara said in awe.

"So, now what do we do?" Lena asked.

"We wait and see what comes through the portal." Kara answered.

"And if nothing comes through?" Lena asked.

"We do nothing." Kara replied.

"So, all we do is wait?" Lena asked.

"You really know nothing about the portal do you?" Kara asked.

"No, I don't." Lena answered, "And it scares me."

"I thought you could never get scared?"

"I can get scared. I never show it."

"You are a tough person."

"Not really."

"Yes, you are. You are tough and brave and unafraid to show people you will do anything you can to take them down." Kara said forcefully.

"You put a lot of thought into that." Lena replied.

"I always put a lot of thought into how I can help my friends." Kara said as she turned back to the portal. "Anyways, back to the portal. We should put up cameras and monitors to monitor what happens, and so we don't have to be here until something happens."

"Smart." Lena said as Kara's phone rang.

"One moment, I have to take this. It's Alex." Kara said as she answered. "Hey, Alex."

" _What the crap, Kara!"_ Alex said, " _We told you not to help."_

"I need to do something about it though." Kara replied, "I can't sit around doing nothing."

" _That's all you can do right now."_ Alex said, " _You are too close to Mon-El. You_ _nearly_ _killed the alien you beat up."_

"I wasn't trying to. I want to know where 'Mike' is."

" _Why did you call him 'Mike'?"_

"I'm at L-Corp."

" _Why are you at L-Corp?"_

"Lena needed help with some stuff."

" _You know she is the sister of Lex Luthor?"_ Alex replied, " _And that Lex Luthor is Superman's worst enemy?"_

"Alex." Kara said.

" _Kara."_ Alex replied.

"You should probably get back to looking for 'Mike'." Kara said.

" _I_ _probably_ _should."_ Alex said, " _Just know if you beat up aliens again me and Hank will put you in a cell at the DEO."_

"Good to know." Kara said thoughtfully, "Love you, Alex."

" _Love you too."_ Alex replied. Kara hung up.

"From what I heard you are in trouble." Lena remarked.

"You have no idea." Kara said turning back to the portal again. "So, we should set up those monitors now."

"Yes, we should." Lena replied, "Let me show you where they are." Kara followed Lena out of the main room into a small-ish room. There were lots of old computers and cameras that looked dusty. "This is where we through the computers and cameras that are old and outdated. We don't like to throw things away, but we don't want them in the way either."

Kara and Lena were too busy to notice someone going through the portal. Someone neither of them would want to go through the portal.


	8. Escape From a Stranger

Mon-El and Ash sat in silence for a while, neither of them knew what to do about their situation. After a while of sitting Mon-El stood. "I'm tired of doing nothing." He stated, "I need to do something. Go over what happened when you took me."

"I don't know what you are going to see that I didn't," Ash said still sitting, "But okay. I was running and suddenly I was hit, in the face, and I fell over. When I got up there were a ton of guys that were surrounding me. They had these staff things with electricity arcing around the tips. They attacked me with the staff things." Ash shuddered at the thought of the pain they caused. "After fighting for a while you came along. I didn't what them to hurt you, so I flew as fast I could for you, and accidentally ran too far. I don't know what you could gather from that."

"Well, we know you flew fast and we can't tell where we are." Mon-El stated trying to be hopeful.

"We already knew that." Ash said bored out of her mind. Suddenly Ash stood up. "There is someone coming."

"What!" Mon-El said lowering his voice. "Is it someone we know?"

"I don't think so." Ash answered. "She seems like she is in her late teens. She has a bow and some arrows. I think she is also carrying a sword."

"This might prove to be another problem."

"We can jump off the building."

"Right, because both of us are aliens and won't get hurt. Let's do it." Mon-El and Ash silently moved towards the edge. They jumped, Mon-El went hurtling upward, Ash right beside him. Mon-El's decent came quickly, as he fell downward Ash caught him and they descended lightly, but quickly. As soon as they hit the ground they started to run.

Mon-El and Ash didn't stop running until they were far away from the tower they had been on. They looked around where they had stopped, they were by an old abandoned warehouse. Well, it looked abandoned from where they were. "Where are we?" Mon-El asked Ash.

"Somewhere." Ash answered, "I have no idea, remember."

"Right." Mon-El said beginning to walk over to the warehouse. "Well, let's fix that." Ash hurried behind him. They turned a corner around the warehouse, so that they could see the front. "Do you know what that means?" Mon-El said looking at the scene on the building.

"Nope." Ash replied, "Let's find out." She walked into the warehouse with Mon-El close behind her. There were some boxes around the room. A bar was off to the side, and there were two staircases leading to a second floor that could be seen from the ground floor. Circular chairs and tables were scattered around both floors. There were some benches on the side of the room opposite to the bar.

"Well, now we know what Verdant means." Mon-El said turning to face Ash, "It means club, bar, thing."

"I wonder why it is abandoned?" Ash asked.

"Don't ask me." Mon-El said, "I know just as much as you."

"I think that we should stay here until we know where we are."

"That is a great idea."


	9. Weakling

Kara suddenly woke up with no idea where she was. Then she felt the sheets of her bed. How did she get to her bed? Last she had known she had been fighting a human that had attacked the alien bar. He had some sort of superpower that shot things from his gloved hands. Kara had barely been able to hold him off. She had been hit on the head really hard during the fight. Had he knocked her out? Kara didn't think so.

Kara noticed a flashing blue light in the corner of her eye. She turned towards it. Someone was in the blue light. The flashing stopped, there was the man that had attacked the bar. "Who are you and what do you want?" Kara asked throwing the sheets off of herself.

 _Whoh!_ The man said in her mind. _What just happened? Who are you?_

"Why did you attack me?" Kara said slightly confused. He didn't know who she was. What was going on?

 _I am Cisco Ramon, and I didn't attack you._ The man said.

"You certainly look like the man that attacked me." Kara replied, "My name is Kara."

 _Kara? I think I have heard that name before._ Cisco said his eyebrows knitting together. _Where have I heard your name?_

"I wouldn't know seeing as we just met." Kara said. This guy was growing on her. "Now what are you doing in my bedroom?"

 _We are in your bedroom?_ Cisco answered eyes growing wide in mortification. _We should move somewhere else._

"I agree." Kara got out of bed and showed Cisco the way to the kitchen. "Now what are you doing in my house?"

 _Well, first off I didn't mean to vibe into your house._ _Second off, I have no idea._

"What do you mean _vibe_?" Kara asked.

 _Ohh, its this thing I do. I'm a metahuman._ Cisco said clearly proud of himself.

"Wait, you're a metahuman?" Kara asked, "Like the Flash?"

 _Yes like the Flash! How do you know him?_ Cisco asked suspicion growing.

"He got traped heer last year." Kara answered, "Are you one of his friends from his earth?"

 _Wait, we are on a different earth?_ Cisco said turning around slowly. _Well, that explains a little bit on where we are, but are you sure we are on your earth?_

"Yes, why wouldn't we be?" Kara replied, this time her eyebrows knitting together.

 _Well, in my experience when I talk to people on different earths I do it on purpose, and this place doesn't look like earth._ Cisco said pointing outside.

Kara turned to see what he was pointing at and she saw the blue water like stuff like at L-Corp. "Then where are we?" Kara asked.

 _My best guess is that we are in the multiverse crossroads, place, thingy._ Cisco said with a thoughtful look on his face. He looked like he was in love with the blue water stuff. _This is amazing!_

The rest of what he said Kara didn't understand. He was going on about stuff that she was sure that Winn would love to talk about, and understand. "Stop!" Kara said abruptly. "I don't understand what you are saying, and I don't want to."

 _Sorry._ Cisco said sheepishly. _I am fanboying right now. This is just so amazing. I never thought I would experience something like this in real life, and I am ranting again._

"You are just fine," Kara said with a smile. "There is a reason I am a reporter and not a scientist though."

 _Right. What are we doing here again?_

"I have no idea." The blue flashing started up again.

 _Well, I guess it is time for me to go. Nice meeting you Kara._ Cisco said waving.

"Nice meeting you too." Kara replied waving back. "Say hi to Barry for me."

 _Will do._ With that Cisco was gone, and Kara was alone. He had been nice. Kara wondered what exactly had happened, because she couldn't understand science crap to save her life. She wondered what she was doing in the multiverse gas sation thing. Why wasn't she on her earth?

Suddenly Kara felt a jerk in her gut and she sat up in the medbay at the DEO. Had that been all a dream? It had felt real. Alex saw that she was awake and ran to her. "Kara are you okay?" She said as she pulled Kara into a hug. Then Alex hit her on the arm. "Never do that again. You scared us so bad." Then Alex hugged her again.

"I'm just fine." Kara said lightly pulling herself out of the hug. "What happened?"

"Well the alien bar was attacked by a metahuman named-"

"Cisco Ramon." Kara said interrupting Alex. "Sorry, continue."

"How did you know that?" Alex questioned.

"Nevermind how I know." Kara said pushing the question aside. "Continue the story."

"Anyways, you went to stop him. He was a formidable partner from all of the damage that you both left, and when the DEO got to the bar you were unconscious on the floor." Alex replied. "Now your turn. How do you know who the metahuman was?"

"We had a conversation as we fought." Kara said simply. "He seems like a nice person, other than the evil metahuman part."

"The weird thing about him is that he died few years ago." Alex said looking off into space. "We are looking for him right now. So far he has evaded custody. Don't worry, we'll find him, but for now you need to stay heer."

"What?" Kara said standing up. "I can help with the search."

"We don't know how he was able to knock you out." Alex said. "You need to stay here, so we can monitor what he did to you, and if it left any lasting injuries."

"I'm fine." Kara insisted.

"We still need to monitor you." J'onn said walking into the room. "You stay here until we find Mr. Ramon, and my say is final."

Kara sat down in dejection. "Fine, I stay here while everyone does everything for me. Like find Mon-El. Or find a guy that attacked me with super powers. I can't help because I am to emotionally invested. _I_ am the weak spot. You go have fun without me. You go save the world without my help. See how that works out for you." Kara stood up and almost ran out of the room. She almost crashed into Winn. "I am going to my apartment to watch netflix and think about how useless I am."

"What is going on with her?" Winn asked.

"She is feeling useless." J'onn said as he and Alex walked out.


	10. Explosions

Mon-El's eyes widened as he watched Ash super-speed around to move all the chairs and tables to the sides. "Why are you doing that again?" He asked.

"So we have space." She answered pausing to talk then continuing to move the chairs and tables, "Besides, it fun."

"I think we have enough space now," Mon-El replied, "You can stop."

"Okay," Ash blurted stopping next to him, "But what do we do now?"

"I don't know." He said turning towards her, "I was hoping you had an idea."

"Well, I've got no ideas." She said.

"Okay," Mon-El paced, "What did you like to do on Krypton?"

"Um, I hung out with my brothers and best friend." Ash replied, "What did you do?"

"I would go out and party with my friends."

"Cool." Ash walked over to the bar. She pulled out some bottles. "Do you have something I can start a fire with?" She asked.

Mon-El stopped pacing and walked over to Ash pulling the bottles out of her hands. "No alcohol for you." He said, "You are under age."

"How do you know?" She said grabbing more from underneath the counter, "It's been years since the destruction of Krypton. I am older than I look. Besides, I not going to drink it."

"What are you going to do?" Mon-El asked his eyebrows furrowing together.

"I will make an explosion." She said simply, "So, do you have something I can start a fire with?"

"No, but you've got heat vision," Mon-El said putting the bottles he was holding on the counter.

"Right." She said heating her eyes, so they glowed red. She turned her head to the bottles on the counter. Beams shot out of her eyes to the bottles. They exploded as soon as the beams touched them, and glass flew everywhere. Mon-El grabbed Ash and covered her body with his forgetting she didn't need protection. "That was so cool!"

"Yeah, it was." Mon-El released her from his grip and they stood up.

"Let's do it again," Ash said, excitedly she gathered together more bottles and lined them up on the counter.

"Let's back up a bit." Mon-El suggested, "We'll be safer that way."

Ash turned to look at him. "We're indestructible, we're safe anyway." Mon-El glared at her in a nonmenacing way. "Fine," Ash said, with resentment, she backed up 10 feet. "Happy now?"

"Greatly." Mon-El backed up as well.

"Okay, let's get this party started." Ash used her heat vision to hit the bottle on the end. It exploded the bottle next to it exploded. The bottles all exploded in a line, glass flying everywhere.


	11. Best Friends and Old Friends

Winn knocked on Kara's apartment door after work. He heard footsteps on the other side, then Kara opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Hey," He said softly, "How are you?"

"I've been better." She said moving over for him to come into her apartment. "What are you doing here?"

Winn turned around to face Kara. "I wanted to see how you doing, and I brought all eight _Harry Potter_ movies."

Kara's face lit up. "All eight?"

"Yep," He said walking over to the couch and kicking off his shoes. "And I brought potstickers and ordered pizza. We had better get started." Kara gleefully strode over the couch while Winn set up the movie. "Should we start with the end or beginning?"

"The beginning obviously," Kara replied.

"Good idea." Winn put _The Sorcerer's Stone_ into the DVR, and Hedwig's Theme played.

Kara extracted herself from the couch and walked to the window. Winn's snores softly decreasing in sound. She looked out at the city, Fred and George sang about Ron being in love with Victor Krum. "Where are you Mon-El?" She whispered. Kara heard a car alarm from across the city and flew out the window. She reached the scene of the crash to see the professor from Starhaven with two young men that she sort of recognized helping teenage girls out of the crashed car. "Professor?" She asked

"Ahh, Supergirl, it is good to see you." The professor said to her, "I was on a walk when I saw a crash and I told the boys to help out. They are such good men."

"Um, what are their names?" Kara asked.

"Oh, they are Ken and Kane, also of Fort Rozz." He replied.

"Why were they in Fort Rozz?" She asked the professor.

"I'm not quite sure." He said, "I think they were a part of some rebellion on Krypton. They were forced into it, though, to protect their sister, and they got a shorter sentence. Do you know of them?"

"Yes," Kara answered, "They were my best friend on Krypton's older brothers."

"Oh, that's interesting." The professor said. Some of the girls gave Ken and Kane little slips of paper, probably with their numbers on them, and they walked over. "Thank you, Ken and Kane, for helping out. My friend Supergirl flew over here to help and thought you had it taken care of, so good job."

"Your friends with Supergirl?" Ken said, "Dude, that's legit!"

"Yes," The professor said furrowing his eyebrows, "Legit?"

"He thinks that's cool," Kane said punching his twin in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Ken said rubbing his shoulder, "Don't punch me."

"You said I could if you were being stupid, which you were." Kane replied, "Anyway, it was nice to meet you Supergirl."

"Yep, nice to meet you too, Ken and Kane," Kara said hovering.

"I recognize you from somewhere," Ken commented.

"She wears the symbol of the House of El," Kane said to his brother.

"Right, wait, like Kara kind of House of El?" Ken said widening his eyes.

Kara stopped hovering, "Yes, do either of you have a piece of paper, I would like to give you my number so we can stay in contact." She said to the twins.

"Wait, your… Dude that legit!" Ken said.

"What's with your sudden obsession with the word 'legit'?" Kane asked while he pulled out a piece of paper and pen to give to Kara, "Here you go Supergirl."

Kara quickly wrote down her number on the paper and gave it to Kane, "It was nice seeing you two." She said taking off. It was hard seeing them, after all, this time she had thought they had died on Krypton, like… No, she can't think of her, especially not now when she had a crisis to take care of, while she needed to save Mon-El.

Kara landed in her apartment, seeing Winn sleeping, so peacefully. Like he had no care in the world like he was free, and there was nothing to worry about. She walked into her bedroom and sat on the bed, she looked at the clock, it was 2:34 am, and she had work in the morning. _I need sleep_ , she thought, _but I can't fall asleep after all that, after finding out that Ken and Kane are alive._ Kara lay down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. _What rebellion on Krypton were they a part of?_ Was her last thought before she fell asleep of exhaustion.


	12. Friends?

Mon-El woke up on the cold floor of Verdant. He saw Ash sleeping curled up on one of the chairs. She had been exhausted after last night. They had been up late exploding bottles of alcohol; he didn't know what kinds of alcohol they exploded. He wasn't familiar with Earth alcohol.

Mon-El stood up, he walked around the building as he waited for Ash to wake up. He walked down a narrow hall with a door at the end; the door had a broken code pad on it. Mon-El quietly opened the door, there were stairs down into the basement. He heard voices, and with little thought crept down the stairs.

"I can't stay here any longer." Said a frustrated young man with a head of brown hair. "Someone else is here. I heard them last night, they were exploding stuff until one."

"We don't have a different place for you to stay." A young woman about the same age as the man with shortish brown hair, the same color as the young man's hair. "Maybe it's just some partiers looking for a place to stay. They'll probably leave when they wake up." The young woman ran her hand up and down the young man's arm. "If not, we'll work something out."

"You and who else?" The man said stepping away from her, "No one else can know I'm in the city, Thea. If Oliver and the others find out, I'm here they'll try to convince me to rejoin the team, and the last time I was a part of the team I almost died. The world still thinks I'm dead."

"Roy, you're overreacting." The young woman probably named Thea from what the young man called her. "It's just some partiers and they'll leave in the morning."

"You and I both know what a party sounds like," The young man named Roy replied, "And that wasn't a party. It was more like they were exploding bottles of alcohol, not drinking them."

"What about Sin?" Thea blurted, "She's not a part of Team Arrow. She can help find a place for you to stay."

"Sin?" Roy said raising his eyebrows, "You mean the girl that Sara practically raised?"

"Yeh," Thea replied, "Me and her have kept in touch."

Mon-El stepped out of the shadows at the bottom of the stairs. "We don't want to make you move." He said, "We were just looking for a place to stay for the night, we can move if that's what you want." As he said the last word Thea threw a steel knife at his chest, he knew it was steel because it didn't impale him. It seemed like as soon as he had stepped out of the shadows she had gone into a trance.

Roy grabbed Thea's arms before she could throw another knife. "Thea snap out of it!" He yelled.

Thea shook her head as if she was trying to shake something off of her. She lifted her head and saw her knife blade crushed in Mon-El's hand. Slowly she backed away. "How did you do that?" Thea asked cautiously.

Roy let go of Thea's left arm and turned around to face Mon-El. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Um," Mon-El said quickly dropping the crushed knife to the ground. "I'm Mon-El of Daxam, and I have super strength."

"How did you get your strength?" Roy said curiously, "Where you injected with a drug or are you a metahuman?"

Everyone's heads turned towards the stairs as they heard a thudding. Ash emerged from the shadow rubbing her head. "Could you guys argue yell softer? I'm trying to sleep." She sounded as if she wasn't awake yet. "Thanks." Ash turned around and started to walk back up the steps when she stopped and turned to look at Roy and Thea. "Who are you?"

"You don't know who I am?" Thea asked surprised.

"Are we supposed to?" Mon-El replied, "Oh no are you some rich and celebrity? Are you someone important? Are you like a princess in this world?" Mon-El realized what he said. "I mean in this place?"

Ash stepped down the steps and punched Mon-El in the side. "Thanks for blowing our cover, Mon-El."

"I'm confused," Roy replied, "How do you not know who Thea is?"

"We're not from around here," Ash said quickly. Hoping she could salvage what Mon-El had destroyed of their cover.

"Where is Daxam?" Thea interjected.

"You told them you were from Daxam?" Ash said turning to look at Mon-El. "Dude!" She kicked him in the shin.

"Daxam isn't exactly a place," Mon-El said with a strike of genius. "It's this thing that me and my little sister, Ash, came up with." He rubbed Ash's hair before continuing. "Whenever we hang out we say we are in Daxam, so to answer your question, Daxam is fake."

Ash turned to Roy and Thea, "You never answered my question of who you were."

"I'm Thea Queen," Thea said, "You still don't know who I am?"

"No," Ash said, "Now who are you?" She turned to Roy.

"I'm Roy Harper," Roy said before Thea could answer for him, "Thea's boyfriend." Both Ash and Mon-El gave them looks of confusion at the word boyfriend. "Anyways, how did you get your super strength, Mon-El? Can I call you something else?"

"You told them you had super strength!" Ash exclaimed.

Ignoring her Mon-El said, "I'm a metahuman, person, thingy, and I usually go by Mike."

"Oh, that cool," Roy said.

"What are you two doing here?" Thea asked.

"Um, we were looking for a place to stay the night and came across this place." Ash replied, "We can leave if you want us too."

"No, it's okay if you stay." Roy said, "So have you ever encountered the Flash?" He asked Mon-El.

"No, but I really want to." Mon-El replied, "I have a friend that has met him, though. She said he was cool and fast."

Roy and Mon-El continued their conversation on superheroes of Earth and the comics about other superheroes. As they talked, they seemed to get more comfortable around each other. Multiple times during the conversation Ash and Thea made eye contact and agreed that they were accidental nerds. Since neither of them knew what the heck Roy and Mon-El were talking about they started their own conversation.

"So what brings you and Mike to Star City?" Thea asked.

"We were just on a trip around the world, to learn more about it, and we stopped here and to see what it was like." Ash lied terribly.

"I know your lying," Thea said bluntly.

"Yep," Ash said not denying it.

"They are kinda cute being nerdy together." Thea reflected.

"They are cute," Ash agreed, "Do you understand anything they're saying?"

"Well, I kinda understood when they talked about The Avengers," Thea said, "But other than that I don't know what they're saying. What are you doing in Star City?"

"We got lost," Ash said shrugging her shoulders.

"Is someone after you?" Thea asked.

"How could you tell?" Ash replied.

"Well, you both were eager to leave and only stayed out of curiosity." Thea pointed out, "You also don't seem very comfortable with him, so you don't know each other well either. You have been on edge the entire time I've seen you, unless, well, when I first saw you and you looked like a rat's nest, but other than that."

"You are very observant," Ash said.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing." Thea laughed, "So who or what are you running from?"

"They are called CADMUS." Ash said, "You've probably never heard of them."

"You are correct." Thea replied, "Why are they after you? If you feel comfortable sharing that?"

"They are after us for reasons," Ash answered.

"Do you think they even remember we're in the room?" Thea asked.

"Nope." Ash replied, "Do you know who the Inhumans are?"

"Nope," Thea responded.


	13. Hope

Kara sat down on a bench in the park and looked at all the people. She saw boys playing frisbee with a large black dog. A couple having a picnic. Some teenagers playing soccer. A boy and his dad playing baseball. A couple taking a stroll. A young woman running with her dog by her side.

Kara's phone dinged that she had a text. She pulled her phone out of her purse; the text was from Lena. She opened the text.

 _Kara, L-Corp is holding a gala to donate money to the police department to help it with the increase of alien criminals. I was wondering if you would be CatCo's representative?_

Looking over the text again Kara thought for a moment. Then she texted James. _L-Corp is having a gala, and Lena invited me to be the representative for CatCo. Can I go?_

James responded quickly. _Of course you can, Kara. You are one of the only people she actually talks to. I'm sure Snapper will want an article about it as well._

Kara smiled as she read his text, she quickly texted Lena back. _I would love to attend your gala. As would my boss._ Kara looked out at the people again. Her eyes fell on the couple having a picnic. It reminded her of Mon-El. She smiled sadly as the man told a joke and the woman laughed. Her phone dinged, Kara had a text from an unknown number.

 _This is Kane, the professor has Intel he believes that you would want. When would you like to Meetup to talk about it?_

Kara smiled before she texted back. Kane was always right to the point while Ken was a goofball. _I am currently off work. I'm at the park sitting on a bench._

Kane respond quickly. _I am on my way._

* * *

Kara saw Kane enter the park. She quickly stood and walked to him. "Ahh, Kara nice to see you." He said as she approached him.

"It nice to see you too Kane." Kara replied punching him in the shoulder.

"Playful as always." Kane smiled at her.

"What was it that the professor wanted you to tell me?" Kara asked him.

"Walk with me." Kane replied, "You know of Cadmus? Yes?"

"Of course." Kara answered.

"Well this has something to do with them." Kane said, "We recently discovered that Cadmus had been holding an alien hostage. A young alien, about thirteen."

Kara stopped walking, "Cadmus has been holding a thirteen-year-old kid hostage?"

"They don't have her any more, don't interrupt me." Kane replied, "About a month ago she escaped. About a day after she escaped she was caught by Cadmus again. It seems that she doesn't know what Earth is, or has spent little time on it, but that's the weird thing, we have evidence that Cadmus has been holding her for thirteen years."

"Wait," Kara said stopping Kane from telling the story, "Cadmus has had the kid since she was a baby?"

"It seems that way." Kane replied, "Now if you would stop interrupting me I would finish the story."

"Go on." Kara said sheepishly.

"Now as I was saying." Kane continued as if Kara hadn't interrupted him, "A man flew from the sky and saved her as they were about to take her prisoner again. While Cadmus was distracted with the man from the sky, it seems her eyes exploded. As if she was kryptonian and had just barely discovered heat vision, but I doubt that she is, and she attacked Cadmus."

Kara interrupted Kane again, "You say this was about a month ago?"

"Yes," He replied exasperatedly, Kane turned and saw the look on Kara's face, "What's so special about a month ago?"

"Well my boyfriend disappeared about a month ago." Kara replied her eyes misting over, "And the last thing I know happened to him was he stopped someone from attacking an alien, when the DEO checked out the scene they said someone had used heat vision on the humans they found there, killing them."

Kane's eyes widened understanding what she was saying. "You think the man from the sky was your boyfriend?" Kara nodded. "Well, anyway, can I continue the story?"

"Continue the story." Kara replied.

"Well, after all of Cadmus' men were dead, the girl ran off with the man from the sky. Where she took him we have no idea." Kane said finishing the story.

"So the professor wanted me to know Cadmus had a thirteen-year-old girl locked up in their basement her entire life?" Kara asked.

"Well, he wanted to know if you knew the man from the sky," Kane said looking at the boys playing frisbee with the dog, "But you obviously know him. What is his name and what planet is he from?"

"His name is Mon-El, and I'm not sure I should tell you what planet he is from." Kara replied.

"Mon-El you say?" Kane asked, "You can tell me everything, Kara."

"If I tell you where he is from then… I can't tell you where he is from." Kara replied adamantly.

"Well, if you insist." Kane said turning back to Kara, "One more thing before I leave. You must know, my parents were on Fort Rozz, and no one knows where they are, or what they are doing. Just a warning."

"Where are you going?" Kara asked.

"Back to work." Kane said giving Kara a quick hug, "Till we see each other again, Kara Zor-El."


	14. Clothes, Sports, and Lies

Thea pulled out her key to her and Oliver's house. She unlocked the door. She walked into the house, Oliver wasn't home. Thea quickly walked into his bedroom and pulled out some of his t-shirts for Mon-El. _I hope Mike and Oliver are the same sizes_ , Thea thought as she grabbed some of Oliver's jeans he didn't wear anymore and a belt. Then she strode to her room and grabbed some of her old clothes for Ash. _Hopefully, these won't be too big for her._

* * *

While Thea was grabbing clothes for Mon-El and Ash, Roy was trying to get to know them better. "So we've established that you're geeky," He said pointing at Mon-El, "But what do you like to do?" He said pointing at Ash.

"I like to play garata," Ash replied.

"What's 'garata'?" Roy asked confusedly.

"It's soccer with different rules," Mon-El said before Ash could reply.

"I'm more of a basketball person myself," Roy responded, "But soccer is cool."

"What's basketball?" Ash and Mon-El asked at the same time.

Roy looked at them weird. "How do you not know what basketball is? Where you like home schooled or something?"

"We were home-schooled and very sheltered," Mon-El answered.

"I've got to teach you basketball." Roy said walking one of the many cardboard boxes on the ground, "I think I have a basketball somewhere around here, aha!" Roy yelled triumphantly pulling a strange looking dark orange ball with black lines crossing over it, it reminded Mon-El of an orange.

"That's a weird looking ball," Ash commented.

"Well, if you think about it, it is," Roy said looking at the ball, "But I try not to bend the rules of the universe very much, so I don't think about things that much. Okay, let's play."

"With what space?" Mon-El asked, "We can't go upstairs."

Roy laughed and walked to a light switch on the wall, he flipped a switch and the lights overhead blinked brighter revealing more space. "Help me move some of these boxes around, Mike."

Mon-El helped Roy pick up boxes and stack them by one wall. "So what do we do now?" Mon-El asked when they were done moving the boxes.

"I teach you how to dribble," Roy said.

"What's dribbling?" Ash asked.

Roy thought for a moment before answering. "It's bouncing the ball back and forth between your hand and the floor." Roy demonstrated dribbling for Mon-El and Ash. "Now you try." He handed the ball to Ash.

* * *

Thea walked through the hallway from the alley to The Foundry, as she walked she heard Roy shout, "She shoots, and she scores!"

Thea walked into The Foundry to see that Roy, Mon-El, and Ash had turned it into a basketball court. They had stacked most of the boxes to one side, they had moved tables to opposite ends and placed an empty box on each of the tables. "What the heck are you doing?" Thea nearly yelled.

"Playing basketball," Ash replied.

"Yeah, and Ash is kicking our butts." Roy replied wiping the sweat off his forehead, "I don't understand how someone so small and new to the game can beat two grown men, without breaking a sweat even."

"You move too slowly," Ash said to Roy.

"Mike, are you sure your little sister isn't a metahuman?" Roy asked.

"No, no, where would you get that idea?" Mon-El replied nervously getting a crinkle above his eyes.

Thea looked between Mon-El and Ash, both looked very nervous. "You get a crinkle above your eyes when you lie," Thea said to Mon-El.

"I get a crinkle too!" Mon-El looked surprised, "I mean one of my friends gets a crinkle above her eyes when she lies too."

"So you admit that you were lying." Thea looked at Mon-El.

"No, yes, sorry for lying." Mon-El stumbled over the words, "I-"

"It's okay, Mike." Thea said, "I totally understand why you lied, you did it to protect Ash because someone is after you."

As Thea and Mon-El argued Ash heard someone with her super hearing. The sound of their voice slowly rose to a frequency that could kill her, and she collapsed to the ground covering her ears and mumbling, "Stop, stop, you're dead. Please stop, STOP IT!"

Mon-El pushed Thea and Roy out of the way as lasers shot from Ash's eyes, hitting the boxes and making them burst into flame. After the lasers died out Ash slumped into unconsciousness.


	15. Problems at a Gala

Kara entered the gala, she saw Lena and walked over to her. "Aha, Kara it's good to see you," Lena said.

"Nice to see you too, Lena." Kara replied she lowered her voice, "Is anyone watching over the portal during the gala?"

Lena lowered her voice as well, "No, but I had security strengthened for the gala, only an alien could get past it."

"Have you figured out if it's safe for someone to go through?" Kara asked.

"It is possible for someone to go through," Lena replied, "I sent multiple drones into it, but I have no idea what happened to them. A human needs to go through in order for us to learn what we are trying to learn about it."

* * *

Later in the night close to midnight, a crash came from the entrance to the gala. Kara ran over to the entrance to see if anyone was hurt. She saw a car blocking the exit, the car was sticking up from the ground, hood first. In front of the car was a woman in the same kind of outfit that Non and Astra had worn. It was Hala Dor-Ma, the mother of Ken and Kane. Kara sent Kane a text, Your mother is at the L-Corp gala.

Kane responded, Ken and I are on our way, do nothing.

"Where is Lena Luthor?" Hala yelled.

Lena stepped out from the crowd, "I am Lena Luthor."

Hala landed in front of Lena, "What have you done with my husband?"

"I don't understand what you are talking about," Lena responded in confusion.

"My husband went to your building a month ago," Hala said, "And he never came back. I repeat, what have you done with him? If you don't tell me I will kill someone."

"Who is your husband?" Lena asked.

"Del Dor, the greatest fighter in the universe," Hala responded with pride.

"I have no idea who he is," Lena responded.

Hala looked at everyone at the gala. Her eyes fell on Kara, recognizing her, Hala's eyes hardened, "Then I will kill someone." Hala's eyes glowed red, beams of heat vision shot out from her eyes at Kara.

Ken landed in front of Kara, countering Hala's heat vision with his own. "Hey, Mom." He said as Kane landed beside him, "What brings you to Earth?"

"Betraying your family again, Ken and Kane." Hala said laughing, "Neither of you was ever cared about, your father and I never loved you. I will kill you without a second's hesitation."

"Would you kill your daughter if she was alive?" Kane asked, "Did you ever care about her?"

"Or did you hate her like you did me and Kane?" Ken asked.

"You never had the potential she had." Hala responded eyes tiring up at the thought of her dead daughter, "She deserved to live more than anyone on this forsaken planet."

"You right," Ken said, "But not because she had more potential than anyone on Krypton, but because she had a heart made of gold, she always put everyone first, even if they were mean to her. She loved you even after you were sent to Rozz."

Kane stepped forward, "If you loved her, then act like her, honor her memory."

"And why should I listen to trash like you two." Hala said levitating, "Why should I be a hero alongside trash like the House of El."

Ken lost it and flew at her, Kane behind him. Hala flew to the sky with Ken on her tail while Kane moved the car blocking the exit. He made sure that everyone made it out, "Are you okay?" Kane asked as Kara exited.

"Yes, you and Ken got here before anything happened," Kara responded.

"I mean like, with us talking about you-know-who?" Kane said awkwardly.

Kara laughed, "Her name isn't Voldemort." Kane looked at her weird, "Forget it, I've been on Earth just as long as you and Ken, I've tried to remember her by doing my best to help people like she would have wanted."

"She would have wanted you to be you," Kane said.

"Earth wouldn't be able to handle the girl I was on Krypton." Kara responded, "Good night, Kane."


	16. Where Do You Come From, Mon-El

Author Notes: In this story, Evelyn never went bad.

* * *

Thea looked at the flaming boxes to the unconscious girl on the ground. Mon-El stooped down and held Ash in his arms, he stroked her hair. "What the heck just happened?" Thea asked.

"I'm not sure," Mon-El replied, "But I think that someone she thought was dead is alive and is trying to contact her."

"But how did she hear something that no one else heard?" Roy asked.

"She has super hearing," Mon-el answered.

"And heat vision?" Roy looked at Mon-El with huge eyes.

"Yes," Mon-El replied, "She has the exact same powers as Supergirl and Superman."

"Who are Supergirl and Superman?" Thea asked.

Mon-El looked at Thea with surprised eyes. "I thought everyone knew of Superman. How can you not know who he is?"

"I've never heard of him," Thea replied, "I don't think anyone in Star City has heard of him."

"And you haven't heard of Supergirl either?" Mon-El looked at Thea and Roy as if they were aliens, "Supergirl is the hero of National City, and Superman is the hero of the world, but namely Metropolis."

"Metropolis is a trash city," Roy replied, "And no one cares about National City."

"Metropolis is a perfect city." Mon-El argued, "And National City is the best place on earth."

"They are both trashy places," Thea argued.

"I guess you would think the same about CatCo," Mon-El said.

"I've never even heard of CatCo," Thea replied.

"I'm going to put out the fire while you guys keep arguing." Roy said, neither of them listening, "Okay." He grabbed a fire extinguisher from the side of the room wondering why there was one and sprayed the fire till it was out.

"Have you ever heard of the Martian Manhunter?" Mon-El asked.

"Aliens don't exist," Thea replied, "This isn't some comic book."

"I know that this isn't a comic book," Mon-El argued, "He is real. Just as real as you and me."

"I bet you think that the president's a girl too?" Thea asked.

"Isn't she?" Mon-El asked confusedly.

"NO!" Thea insisted, "He is a man." Thea's phone suddenly dinged, Oliver had texted her about needing her at the Arrow Cave. "I have to go. This isn't over Mike."

"It's not over until you know I'm right," Mon-El replied.

* * *

Thea entered the Arrow Cave, she saw Barry standing by Felicity. "What are you doing here, Barry?"

"Oliver called me and asked me to help him investigate something about drones," Barry replied.

"He texted me and said that he need me to come here," Thea said.

Oliver entered the Arrow Cave carrying a case. "Thank you for coming, Barry and Thea." He said setting down the case, "Here is the drone Barry."

"Why did you want me to come?" Thea asked.

"I was wondering if you would train Evelyn?" Oliver asked.

"You know that I don't do that anymore," Thea replied.

"I know," Oliver said, "But I was wondering if you would do it just this once?"

"Why can't you train her?" Thea asked.

"Because she isn't listening to me anymore." Oliver answered, "I'm hoping she'll listen to a woman that once did what she is doing."

Their conversation was interrupted by Barry yelling. "I did it!"

"You got in?" Felicity asked.

"Yep," Barry replied, "There's some sort of hard drive in it." He pulled it out with a hard yank.

"Let's see what's on it," Felicity said excitedly plugging it in.

A video pulled up on the screen of her computer. It showed a woman in a business dress with blue, water-like stuff floating in the background. Hello, my name is Lena Luthor of L-Corp. This is a message for Barry Allen if he is alive. Kara says "Hi" by the way. Recently a portal has opened up in the middle of the 12th floor of L-Corp, Kara said that you were the expert on such things, but that you had gone through a portal yourself. I was wondering if you were still alive and if you could help me understand more about the portal. Thank you!

Everyone was silent when the video ended. Felicity broke the silence. "Who's Kara and how do you know her, Barry?"

"Kara is a friend of mine from another universe." Barry answered, "She is a superhero alien named Supergirl that protects National City in her universe. I accidentally traveled to her universe last year and she helped me get back."

"Wait," Thea said, "She is an alien named Supergirl that protects National City?"

"Yes," Barry replied, "In her universe, National City is a large businesses city. Kara works at a place named CatCo as the boss, Cat Grant's assistant."

"Is there another superhero named Superman that protects the world, but mainly Metropolis in her universe?" Thea asked.

"Yes," Barry said suspiciously, "How did you know that?"

"Nevermind how I know," Thea replied, "I'm sorry, but I need to go." Thea quickly left. She texted Roy, I think Mike is from another universe. Ask him if he knows about a Lena Luthor or a Kara.

Roy texted her back quickly, He knows both of them. What's going on Thea?

That's what I'm trying to figure out. Thea replied.


	17. Mission

Kara landed at the DEO to find everyone rushing around. She saw Winn and walked to him. "What's going on?" She asked.

"We have a lead on CADMUS." He replied, "Apparently Cisco Ramon works for them."

"Supergirl," J'onn shouted walking over to them, "Get ready. You're leading a strike team with Alex. Winn, get ready as well, you are going in with them."

"Yes, sir." Winn replied, "Wait, what?"

"You heard me," J'onn said walking away, "Suit up."

Kara looked at Winn, "You're going out in the field." She said.

"I'm not ready for this," Winn said turning to his computer.

"Of course you are," Kara replied, "J'onn wouldn't send you out unless he believed in you."

"I don't believe in myself," Winn said.

"Everyone else does." Kara reprimanded him.

"They shouldn't," Winn argued.

"No," Kara replied, "You should believe in yourself."

"But I'm useless!" Winn almost yelled.

"No your not!" Kara said at the same volume.

"Arg!" Winn replied.

Alex hurried over to Kara and Winn. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes," Kara replied glaring at Winn.

Winn sighed angrily, "Fine! Yes, I'm ready."

"Follow me," Alex said motioning for them to follow her. Kara and Winn have soon joined by a dozen other agents. They reached a van, "Supergirl, here is the address, you are going to fly ahead and take out anyone that could take us out before we get to the building."

Kara took off towards the building. She felt the wind rush at her face, hitting her and blowing her hair everywhere. She arrived at the building. It was a warehouse that looked abandoned on the outside, but using her x-ray vision Kara could see that it was a military-like compound with many floors, some of the rooms had lead walls and she couldn't see inside them.

Still using her x-ray vision she spotted snipers all about the compound. Some were snoozing, somewhere playing solitaire, most were lazily looking around the compound. "This should be easy," Kara told herself. With a burst of speed, she knocked out five of the snipers before the other snipers noticed. They started firing bullets at her not caring that they wouldn't penetrate her skin.

She landed in front of another sniper and taped his head rendering him unconscious. Kara flew from him to another taping each on the head and knocking them unconscious. The van pulled up to the compound just as she finished off the last one.

The door to the van slip open and Alex, Winn, and the rest of the agents jumped out of it. "Looks like you were in a fight, Supergirl," Alex commented.

Kara shrugged and took off into the air then slamming into the roof of the compound creating a hole in the roof. CADMUS fired guns at her the bullets ricocheted off of her. Leaving them for the agent's Kara moved towards the closest lead room and slammed open the door. Inside were scientists working on some sort of formula, they jumped when Kara slammed open the door.

"Are you here to rescue us?" A timid scientist asked.

"Yes," Kara replied, "Outside of this room is a war zone, so I suggest staying in here till the sound dies down. Do you have a map of the compound?"

Another scientist spoke up, "Sorry Supergirl, but we don't have one."

"Is there any other prisoners that you know of?" She asked.

"There is that one guy," The timid one replied, "But he is probably dead. He helped an alien CADMUS was holding prisoner escape, he did it multiple times, actually."

"What is his name?" Kara asked thinking of Jeremiah.

"Doctor Jeremiah Danvers." He replied.


	18. Different Universe

Mon-El stood as Thea entered. "How did you know about Kara and Lena?" He asked.

Thea leaned against a table, "Oliver found a drone, he had Barry come and investigate it." She sighed, "The drone carried a message for Barry, from Lena Luthor."

"What did the message say?" Mon-El asked.

"It said that a portal had opened in her building, and she was asking for help from Barry," Thea replied.

"A portal?" Mon-El was confused.

"To another universe," Thea said, "This universe."

"You're saying I'm from another universe than this one?" Mon-El asked.

"Yep," Thea replied.

Mon-El sat down rubbing his forehead. "Then how did we get here?"

"I don't know," Thea sat down next to Mon-El, "I was hoping you would know."

"Ash would be the one that would know how we are here." Mon-El looked at where they had laid Ash. She looked so peaceful.

"Why would she know and not you?" Thea asked confused.

"It's complicated," Mon-El replied.

"Try to explain," Thea said.

"Well, I don't really know how to." Mon-El said, "She's better at it."

"Still try to explain," Thea replied.

"Um, I was at the place I work a while ago and we got an alert that some people were attacking some aliens and I went to go check it out." Mon-El said, "When I got there-there were some military like people, called CADMUS, and they were attacking an alien and I tried to stop them. Before I could call for backup I was knocked unconscious and that's all I know. When I woke up I was on the roof of a building with Ash."

"Okay new topic," Thea said, "How long has Ash been able to shoot lasers from her eyes?"

"Um," Mon-El said, "I don't know."

"Really?" Thea said, "But she's your sister?"

"Actually she isn't." Mon-El scratched his chin.

"So you lied," Thea said.

"Yes," Mon-El replied running his hand through the hair on the back of his head, "Both of us are aliens as well, and she was the alien CADMUS was attacking."

Roy suddenly became interested in the conversation. "You're an alien?" He said, "I know an alien. That's so cool! What planet are you from?"

"Daxam," Mon-El replied.

"Where is that?" Roy asked.

"It is far away." Mon-El looked down at the thought of his lost planet.

Roy noticed that Mon-El was saddened by his questions. "Sorry to make you think about your planet." Roy said, "I'm just excited at the prospect of knowing an alien."

"It's okay," Mon-El replied, "One of the first people I met when I came to Earth was just like you, his name is Winn."

"It's so cool that I know an alien!" Roy said, "We know an alien, Thea. We know two aliens! This is so cool! Anyway, you guys can get back to your talking about serious stuff while I'm over here fangirling."

"So you have no idea how you got to this universe?" Thea asked after Roy left to fangirl in a corner.

"Nope." Mon-El said popping the 'p' as he said it.

"And Ash isn't your sister and she is the only one that knows how you got to another universe?" Thea asked.

"Yep." Mon-El replied, again popping the 'p' as he said it. Ash groaned casing Mon-El, Thea, and Roy to turn to her. Mon-El rushed to her side as she opened her eyes. "Hey," He said, "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone was screaming in my head," Ash said matter of factly while clutching her head with her right hand.

"Who was screaming in your head?" Thea asked, "You said that they were dead."

"Well," Ash sat up, "He's not exactly dead. He is in prison and supposedly committed suicide, but I never believed it. His name is Del Dor."


	19. Jerimiah and Cisco

Kara punched thru doors and walls in search of Jeremiah, not really taking in who or what was in the rooms. On the last floor, Kara was beginning to loose hope, _But I'm Supergirl, I'm not supposed to lose hope, I'm supposed to show hope and look at all the good._ She thought.

Kara heard a loud yell from the back of the hall she was in. She quickly ran to the last door and destroyed it. Inside she found three guards and Jeremiah. Kara speed around the room kicking the guard's unconscious. Quickly she broke the chains holding Jeremiah, he collapsed into her arms.

"Kara," He whispered before losing consciousness.

Kara carefully carried Jeremiah in her arms to the stairs. She softly took flight and rose the first floor where the fight was almost over. She flew over the CADMUS and DEO agents to get outside. Kara quickly flew to the DEO headquarters. She carefully carried Jeremiah to the med bay and lay him down. Before J'onn could come talk to her Kara flew off back CADMUS. She quickly rejoined the fight.

Kara saw one of the CADMUS agents fire a strange looking bullet at Alex. Swiftly Kara stood in front of Alex. The bullet hit Kara and she was thrust back a few feet. Kara felt a strange pain in her chest. Before she could see if Alex was okay, Kara was thrown into the wall by vibrating blue circles. It was Cisco Ramon.

"Nice of you to join us, Supergirl." He said laughingly deflecting bullets that Alex shot at him before firing a blast of his own at her knocking her far away from Kara, "It was getting boring only fighting the DEO's incompetent agents. Finally, someone that can actually hold their own against me." He fired a blast at Kara holding her against the wall.

"Cisco stop," Kara said breathily.

Surprisingly he stopped. "How do you know that name?" He asked.

Kara tried to stand but a pain in her chest stopped her. "You told me."

"No," He said, "I told you my name was Vibe."

"No, you told me your name was Cisco Ramon AKA Vibe." Kara again trying to stand and again being thrust down by the pain in her chest.

"Oh, I see," Cisco laughed, "It has already reached your brain. It's affecting you faster than the other one."

"What 'other one'?" Kara said trying to ignore the pain.

"You don't know her." He said, "No one knows her, we took her before she could meet anyone."

A shot rang out and before Cisco could turn around to stop it a bullet hit him in the back. Cisco collapsed unconscious, behind him Kara could see Winn holding a pistol in front of him. "Supergirl," He said rushing over to her, "Are you okay? What is this?" Winn motioned to her chest. Kara looked down and saw black mold slowly covering her torso.

"I don't know," Kara said before collapsing unconscious in Winn's arms.


	20. Krypton and Daxam

Mon-El's eyes widened, "Del Dor is alive?"

Ash looked at him, "How do you know about Del Dor?"

"Everyone knows about Del Dor and Hala Del-Dor." Mon-El replied, "Well everyone from Krypton and Daxam."

Ash hit Mon-El's arm and glared at him, "You mean from the place we are from."

"We know you're both aliens, Ash," Thea said.

"Yeah, and it's so cool that we know aliens," Roy added.

"Why did you tell them?" Ash nearly yelled at Mon-El.

"Ash," Mon-El said, "We're in a different universe than we thought we were."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"The theory of the multiverse is true," Mon-El answered.

"Of course it is." Ash said, "How else would the House of El been able to know that Krypton was going to die."

"I'm confused," Roy said.

"They are talking about alien stuff." Thea replied, "I'm confused too, though. What is Krypton?"

Ash turned to Thea, "It's the planet I'm from."

"I thought that you and Mike were from the same planet?" Roy asked.

"No, of course not, our planet's hate each other," Mon-El said.

"If your planets hate each other why are you two working together?" Thea asked.

"Because I don't care about tradition if it's wrong," Ash said.

"And what about you, Mon-El?" Thea asked.

"Ash is different from other Kryptonians." Mon-El said, "She's not the first Kryptonian that has been kind to me, but she's the first one that immediately thought I was worth saving."

"Supergirl don't' think you were worth saving when she first met you?" Roy asked.

"She thought I was trying to kill the president," Mon-El answered.

"That's not a very good first impression," Thea commented.

"It wasn't." Mon-El thought about what Kara was doing right then. She probably was trying to find him, Alex would try to ground her and help her come to her senses. Kara would probably be yelling at Winn because he couldn't find him. Hank would probably be trying his best to help Alex ground Kara.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked Mon-El.

"Yeah, just thinking about all the people that are looking for me on our Earth," Mon-El replied.

"There's only one person that cared about me on that Earth, and he's probably dead." Ash said, "He helped me escape CADMUS."

"What was his name?" Mon-El asked.

"Jeremiah Danvers," Ash answered.


	21. Black Mold

Alex rushed into the med bay to see Kara on a bed next to Jeremiah, Kara had black mold creeping over her body almost completely covering it. "What happened?" She asked Winn, who was sitting next to Kara.

"I don't know," Winn replied, "She didn't know either before she collapsed."

Jeremiah opened his eyes and Alex rushed over to him. "Dad!" She said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," He replied, "Where's Kara?" He turned as saw Kara in the bed next to him covered in the black mold. "Oh no." He tried to sit up but Alex held him down.

"Dad you need rest." She said to him, "Do you know what that is?"

"Yes," Jeremiah said, "It is an alien substance from Krypton that is like Black Mercy, instead of showing you a 'What If' life, it shows you the scariest moment in your life, but on steroids."

"How did it get from Krypton to here?" Winn asked.

"A pod with a 13-year-old girl, not Kara, transported the girl in a comma. She has been under the influence of the Black Mold for as CADMUS had her, until a few months ago when she woke up." Jeremiah explained, "I was among the scientists that studied the Black Mold. It is very dangerous, we don't know of any way to help wake her up other than from natural causes."

"What do you know about it?" Alex asked.

"If you try to take samples of it then the Black Mold will stop Kara's, heart." He replied, "Inside of her mind could be a war or it could be her parents died in front of her or it could be Krypton falling to pieces on top of her. It could be the love of her life being tortured in front of her. There are many things it could be. Whispering in her ear could help calm her down. As long as you don't touch her you can be around her."

"So we can basically do nothing while she goes through the scariest moment of her life all by herself?" Alex confirmed.

"We discovered that if your voice is soothing enough then inside of the dream she creates someone like you to go through the experience with her, but only as long as you are in her ear," Jeremiah said.

"So if someone she cares for or cares for her whispers in her ear then she will be kinda okay?" Winn asked.

Jeremiah nodded, "I suggest you set up times when someone is by her all the time. However she is in the beginning stages of the Black Mold, so there might be some differences between the case I studied at CADMUS. I could look into it and study it more." Jeremiah said, "I can start working on that as soon as you release me from the Medbay."

"I'll talk to J'onn about releasing you," Alex said walking out of the room.

Winn pulled out his phone and started playing NSYNC's Bye Bye Bye. "This is one of her favorite songs." He explained to Jeremiah.


	22. Phantom Zone

"Wait you know Jeremiah Danvers?" Mon-El almost yelled at Ash.

"Wait you know him?" Ash asked.

"He helped me and Supergirl escape CADMUS." Mon-El replied, "How do you know him? Other than him helping you escape from CADMUS."

"You've heard of Black Mold right?" Ash asked Mon-El, he nodded, "Well ever since I left Krypton I've been under the influence of Black Mold-"

"How are you still alive after all that time?" Mon-El interjected.

"I was stuck in the Phantom Zone for a long time," Ash responded, "The Black Mold was just as asleep as I was. Can I continue?"

"Yeah, sorry for interrupting." Mon-El apologized.

"Anyway," Ash continued, "Jeremiah Danvers helped wake me up, he was also a major part of my nightmare."

"Sorry for interrupting," Roy said, "But what is 'Black Mold?'"

"A very dangerous substance that is kinda like mold," Ash explained, "But while you are under the influence of Black Mold you have a recurring nightmare of the worst moment of your life, and you don't age."

"That is scary," Thea said.

"If you are under the influence of Black Mold for more than 15 years you turn into 9th metal," Mon-El added.

"What is 9th metal?" Roy asked excitedly.

"It is rare on Earth, but not in the rest of the universe." Ash said, "It is really strong and hard to break."

"And you aren't it because the Black Mold was asleep for a while?" Thea asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know how long I was in the Phantom Zone," Ash said.

"And the Phantom Zone is what now?" Roy asked.

"A place in space where time doesn't pass," Mon-El replied.

"Anyway," Ash said, "We need to find out how Del Dor got to this Earth and take him down."

"He might have gotten here the same way you two got here," Roy suggested.

"But we don't know how we got here," Mon-El said.

"We need to figure out how you got here then." Thea said, "Mike said that he was unconscious when you two got here, so it's up to you."

"I was running from CADMUS with Mike in my arms and I was running up and down buildings and yeah," Ash said.

"Did anything weird happen before you found yourself her?" Roy asked.

"Not really," Ash said, "Well I went through some glass and then found myself on this Earth."

Roy's eyes widened, "You went through glass?"

"Yeah," Ash said, "I guess that was weird and cool."

"It's totally cool!" Roy said.

"Calm down, Roy." Thea said smiling at her boyfriend, "Barry does that all the time."

"That's because he is a metahuman," Roy said, "But Ash is an alien. That makes it ten times cooler."

Thea laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey," Mon-El said, "No PDA."

Thea and Roy laughed as Ash looked confused and asked, "Whats 'PDA'?"

"Public Display of Affection." Roy laughed.

"I learned that one from Supergirl when one of her friends was kissing his girlfriend at the bar," Mon-El said. He thought about Winn and Lyra. They were really cute together like they were soulmates or something like that. He wished Kara was there with him.

Thea's phone suddenly buzzed, and she pulled it out. It was Oliver to the Team Arrow group text.

 _Everyone meet me at the Arrow Cave. Barry found something. - OQ_

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"Oliver to Team Arrow." Thea replied, "I really need Ollie to take me off the group text since I'm not a part of it anymore."


	23. Good Day

_Kara heard a shot ring out and she saw Alex drop dead on the ground. "You killed her!" She screamed._

" _Of course I killed her," Lillian said, "You wouldn't do as we wished."_

 _Kara felt hot tears fall down her cheeks. "You killed her." She whispered._

" _Now," Lilian said, "You will kill Superman."_

" _No," Kara whispered._

" _I don't have super hearing, girl," Lillian replied with a sigh, "Speak up."_

" _I said no." Kara said a little louder this time, "I won't kill anyone."_

" _Then he will die," Lilian said yanking Mon-El into the room._

" _Please don't," Kara pleaded tears falling freely from her eyes, "I beg you, please don't kill him."_

" _Kill Superman," Lillian said._

" _I can't do that." Kara whimpered._

 _Lilian raised the gun to Mon-El's head, "One,"_

" _Please don't," Kara cried._

" _Two,"_

" _Kara," Mon-El said, "I love you."_

" _Th-"_

" _I'll do it!" Kara yelled, her yell stopping Lilian from shooting Mon-El, "Please don't kill him. I'll kill Superman."_

" _Good," Lilian said curtly before nodding to Jeremiah to let her go, "Now go kill Superman."_

The Black Mold covered Kara's body completely. Winn watched as Jeremiah and Alex set up the equipment needed to help Kara. Jeremiah was limping slightly, he kept insisting that he was fine, but even Winn could tell that he was in pain.

He sighed before calling Lyra. The phone rang three times before she answered.

 _Hello?_ She said.

"Hey," Winn replied.

 _Hello, Winn. Is everything alright?_ Lyra asked.

"Kara got hurt and I just need to hear a kind voice," Winn said.

 _What happened?_ She asked.

"She got shot with something, and we're not sure if she will survive," Winn replied.

 _Well, I'm always here for you, Winn._

"It's good to hear that." Winn said as he saw J'onn waving for him to come over to him, "I have to go."

 _Goodbye, Winn, I hope your day gets better._

"Me too."


	24. Inspection

"What about?" Roy asked.

"Barry found something," Thea replied. Thinking for a moment she suddenly had an idea, "It's possible for him to have found out something about the portal. I'm going to go check. See ya later." Thea gave Roy a kiss before grabbing a jacket and heading out.

"Hey, Thea," Felicity said as she entered, "What are you doing here?"

"Ollie texted that Barry had found something and I thought I would come see what it was."

"You'll have to wait just like the rest of us," Evelyn said walking into the Arrow Cave.

"How's training going?" Thea asked.

"Good," Evelyn replied, "I guess."

"Oliver isn't the best teacher," Thea said.

"Not for girls," Evelyn responded.

"He just doesn't get us," Thea said.

Oliver and the rest of the boys walked into the Arrow Cave. Felicity stood up, "Hey," She said folding her arms, "What did you find?"

Barry walked onto the platform. "We've narrowed down the location of the portal to three different places." Barry explained, "The waterfront, the old Queen mansion, and an old abandoned clock tower."

"Barry and I are taking the mansion, Dig and Rene are taking the waterfront, Thea are you willing to help Evelyn at the clock tower?"

"Sure," Thea replied.

"Where is the clock tower?" Evelyn asked.

"It's the one you said you heard something suspicious at." Oliver said, "It's probably the place, but we are checking the other places just in case. Any more questions?"

"Nope," Rene said, "Can we get going?"

"Suit up and move out," Oliver said.

Thea walked over to her old Speedy suit and looked at it. She sighed. Evelyn walked over to her and grabbed her Artemis suit. "You okay?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah," Thea replied, "I'm just going to text someone real fast."

"Okay," Evelyn said.

Thea pulled out her phone and texted Roy, _Ask Mike and Ash where they came out of the portal._

Roy answered two minutes later when Thea was barely finished pulling on her Speedy suit, _An old clock tower, but they left when they heard someone inspecting the place._

 _That would have been Evelyn._ Thea texted Roy, _She and I are going to inspect the tower again._

 _Do you need back up?_ Roy texted her, but Thea didn't notice.

"You ready?" Thea asked Evelyn.

"Yep," Evelyn responded.


	25. Bye Bye Bye

_Kara landed in Metropolis in front of the Daily Planet, "Get me, Superman." She yelled._

 _Kal landed in front of her and smiled, "What can I help you with, Supergirl?"_

 _Kara flew at her cousin and slammed him into the building, "I need to kill you." She said wrapping her hands around his neck._

 _He threw her off of him, "What's wrong?"_

" _If I don't kill you she will kill him," Kara said vaguely lunging at him again._

" _Who will kill who?" Kal said flying into the sky to escape Kara._

 _Kara didn't speak, all she did was fly up to him grab his cape and throw him into the ground. She then slammed her fist repeatedly into his face making it bloody. She heard a crack and Kal's nose gave way before her fist._

 _Kal suddenly pushed Kara off of him and clutched his very bloody nose. "I can help you." He said still believing in her._

" _You can help me by letting me kill you," Kara said to him throwing herself at him again and her fingers closing around his throat tightly._

" _Kara," He whispered, "Don't do this, don't stoop to their level."_

" _I won't let her kill him," Kara whispered back to him, "I can't lose him too. I'm sorry, Kal."_

`I'm doing this tonight

You're probably gonna start a fight

 _Kara's head whipped around and she saw Jeremiah and Winn just talking in a nearby restaurant, they were talking about her. Kara didn't know how she knew they were talking about her, she just knew. She was confronted by this thought, somehow. Kara felt Kal's neck snap beneath her grip and her attention turned back to him._


	26. Tower

"Thea hasn't texted back," Roy said five minutes after he sent Thea a text asking if she needed backup.

"I'm sure she just didn't see it," Mon-El said trying to comfort Roy.

"But what if she's in trouble and needs help?" Roy said very obviously worried about her.

"Mike can go see if she's okay," Ash said from her corner of the room.

"Yeah, wait what?" Mon-El asked.

"Well, Roy can't go because people in this city know him and you have superpowers and are in better control of them than me," Ash responded.

"Would you do that?" Roy asked Mon-El.

"Sure," Mon-El shrugged.

"Thank you so much!" Roy said to Mon-Ek gratefully.

"Any advice before I go?" Mon-El asked.

"Protect them but stay hidden," Roy answered, "Keep your identity a secret."

"Kay, thanks," Mon-El said running down the hall and out of the building. With a big thrust from his legs, he jumped into the sky onto the roof of a nearby building. Now able to see most of the city he saw the tower he and Ash and first landed on this earth. Mon-El jumped from building to building until he reached a building close to the tower and he jumped to the ground. He saw Thea and a girl in her late teens get off of a motorcycle in an alleyway and sneak into the tower. Mon-El casually followed them into the tower stopping at the door to look at the street.


	27. I'll kill one of your friends

_Kara let go of Kal horrified of what she had done to him. She took off and flew back to CADMUS. Kara's landing broke the floor. She walked into the room where she had been held prisoner and immediately fainted from exposure to kryptonite._

Alex looked at her little sister, or what should be her little sister. _This is so wrong_ , She thought, _She should be at work at CatCo right now, not in a hospital bed covered in an alien substance. I wonder what she's dreaming about and if me being here is making a difference?_

 _Kara landed at the DEO. It seemed like no one was there, but she had just received a distress call from Alex, so she, J'onn, Winn, and Mon-El should be there at least. "Where are they?" Kara said out loud to herself._

" _They are somewhere where you will never find them." Lillian Luthor said stepping from the shadows._

 _Kara tried to fly at her but felt her powers leave her and she saw that Lillian had kryptonite in her hand. "Let them go," Kara ordered._

" _Only if you do what I want." Lillian threatened._

" _What do you need me to do?" Kara asked._

" _I need you to kill your cousin Superman," Lillian said simply, "Come back here in 24 hours with your answer. Any longer and I'll kill one of your friends. If you talk to anyone about this I will know and kill one of your friends. Don't try to go behind my back, I will find out and kill one of your friends. If you refuse to kill him I'll kill your friends and half of the city. Your choice, Supergirl."_


	28. Gone

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanThea and Evelyn slowly went into the clock tower. "Should we split up and cover more ground?" Evelyn asked Thea./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"No," Thea responded, "If this is the place then it could be dangerous. We need to stick together to stay safe."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanEvelyn nodded without argument, something she wouldn't have done if Oliver had been there./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanMon-El jumped to the top of the tower and went in through a stairwell on the top. He could hear Thea and the girl that was with her talking about something. Mon-El heard a noise coming from a little below him. He quietly snuck down the stairs to see what the noise was./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanA man was watching Thea and her friend. The man had dark brown hair and was wearing a leather jumpsuit. He turned and Mon-El saw his face. He had dark brown eyes with a large scar going over his right eye. Mon-El recognized him from the wanted papers he had seen on Daxam. It was Del Dor, Ash's father./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanMon-El jumped down from his perch in front of Del Dor. His jump made a loud clang when he landed that Thea and Evelyn probably heard./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Well that was loud," Del Dor said smugly, "I bet you didn't want to be heard."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanMon-El ignored what Del Dor said and lunged at him grabbing Del Dor's right hand and pulling it behind his back with one hand and using his other hand to put him in a chokehold. Together they tumbled across the floor, each trying to out power the other./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanDel Dor flew into the air with Mon-El attached to his back hanging on for dear life. They crashed through the roof and rocketed into the sky. Mon-El saw a flash of blue light and passed out./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanThea and Evelyn watched in terror as Mon-El and Del Dor wrestled and then flew through the roof. "What was that?" Evelyn asked turning to Thea after Mon-El and Del Dor flew through the roof./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"I think that was someone saving our lives," Thea said eyes staring at the hole in the roof. "I need to go."/span/p 


	29. We Aren't Saving Her Yet

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emLillian had locked her in a cell filled with kryptonite. Kara felt like she was dying. Her skin felt like it was being burned off of her and then reattaching itself in all the wrong places. She felt like her heart was attacking her. Her blood was boiling at a temperature where it should have evaporated already but hadn't./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emKara couldn't kill Kal. He was her cousin. He was the last son of Krypton. She could talk Lillian out of killing her friends. Lillian wouldn't really kill them. She couldn't kill them./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"What is this going to do?" Alex asked Jeremiah./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"In a nutshell, it will teleport someone's consciousness into Kara's subconscious. Whoever we teleport will find themselves in a maze. They don't necessarily want to find the exit to the maze, there are many exits, they want to find Kara. There will be many Kara's but the one they need to find is the oldest Kara. The oldest Kara might be an old woman or her at her current age. My bet is that it will be an old woman Kara. After finding the oldest Kara they need to talk to her and she will tell them what they need to do with the Kara in the dream. When I was studying the case at CADMUS the oldest version of the girl was the girl at her current age. She told me to shoot the version of her in the dream. Her brain wants to get out of the dream and it will do everything it can to help you. But there's no telling how long it will take you to find the oldest Kara. It took me years to save the girl at CADMUS." Jeremiah explained./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"br /br /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Okay, like half of that went over my head," Winn said jokingly./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"That's fine, you're not the one going into Kara's head," J'onn said./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Who is going into her head?" Alex inquired./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"No one, for now," J'onn said./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"What do you mean?" Alex almost yelled, "Our top priority should be saving Kara."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"No, it's not," J'onn said looking at Alex, "Our top priority is finishing taking down CADMUS. Then it's finding that escaped Kryptonian girl and Mon-El. Then we can save Kara. It takes 15 years for Black Mold to kill someone, Kara can wait that long."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Can she while living her worst nightmare on repeat?" Alex said frustratedly./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Kara is one of the strongest people I have ever met." J'onn said calmly, "She can and will make it through this."/span/p 


End file.
